Red List
The Red List is the listing of those Kindred whom the Camarilla most ardently desires to see purged from the face of the earth. Vampires on the Red List, who are called Anathema, are considered under continual Blood Hunt. The Camarilla usually leaves the hunting and destruction of these Kindred to the Alastors. History The list originated in Europe at the end of the Anarch Revolt and the Convention of Thorns. But it would not be until the 19th century that the secret existence of the Red List would be shared with the Josians. Before that time only the Inner Circle, the Justicars, their Archons and appointed Alastors knew about it – at first, the Red List was an unofficial, politically-motivated hit list that was privately created by the Founders-turned-Justicars to take out enemies that threatened the newly-formed Camarilla. Some of the first Anathema were top-ranked enemies of the newly formed Camarilla scattered all over Europe, and primarily consisted of accursed Assamites like Tariq and early Sabbat such as the Lasombra Robert Weston. Thanks to the Red List's secretive nature and the turbulent Anarch Revolt, most Anathema were unaware that they were being singled out by the Camarilla. After the Convention of Thorns, the trio of open slots on the Red List was filled with the names of Sabbat members, like Petaniqua who was selected in part because of her role and rank. Following her nomination, her threat level increased – especially after she successfully hunted and killed an Assamite antitribu infernalist named Rafi ibn Najam and called on the Camarilla elders to award her the Trophy. Some names, like Rabbat and Kemintiri, have been on the Red List the longest. In time, some of the former Anathema became known to the general vampiric population for the single reason that their crimes against the Camarilla were nothing but spectacular in scale. However, in those times the destruction of the Anathema and the reward of a Trophy were clandestine affairs among Archons and Alastors – therefore rarely discussed openly. The Red List was, in many ways, the equivalent of an urban legend that existed for hundreds of years before it was proven to be real. In the early 1990s, a Gangrel named Martello Sanchez intercepted a message written by Kemintiri herself that was meant for the Anathema Valerius Maior. According to the contents of that letter, Maior wanted to gather the Anathema together as part of his plan to bring down the Camarilla. Following the verification of Kemintiri's letter, the Justicars placed the Alastors on high alert and offered them unprecedented access to Camarilla resources. The list became public knowledge and, over the next few years, this resulted in the destruction of several Anathema. The first Red List The thirteen Anathema found on the Red List circa 1994 are described in the book Kindred Most Wanted. These Anathema, listed in order from newest to oldest additions to the list, are: * Angelo (Blood Brother) * Rabbat (Nosferatu) * Genina (Samedi) * Enkidu (Gangrel) * Ossian (Fianna werewolf and independent ghoul) * Dylan ([[Ventrue antitribu|Ventrue antitribu]], infernalist) * Ferox (Gargoyle) * Alexis (Ravnos) * Germaine ([[Brujah antitribu|Brujah antitribu]]) * Tariq (Assamite) * Valerius Maior ([[Tremere antitribu|Tremere antitribu]], infernalist) * Petaniqua (Malkavian, possible mother to ) * Kemintiri (Follower of Set) Not only is Kemintiri the oldest entry on the Red List, she was also its first entry. The Red List was first created when the Inner Circle learned that Kemintiri had murdered the Ventrue Justicar Michaelis and impersonated him for nearly a decade. As revealed in Children of the Night, Genina was captured by the Ventrue Justicar Lucinde shortly after she was appointed to that office in 1998. Angelo's destruction is mentioned in passing in Nights of Prophecy, the product of a joint blood hunt between five Midwestern cities. In Chaining the Beast, Valerius Maior is mentioned as having survived the massacre of the [[Tremere antitribu|Tremere antitribu]], although he became a powerless shell of his former self, where he appears as Maior. In Gehenna, it is revealed that Petaniqua was destroyed by Alastor John Trent several years before the start of the story. He took her place on the Red List when he was accused of committing diablerie on her. Ferox is also featured prominently in the same scenario. Former Anathema Known former Anathema were: * Jean-Paul Pierre LaMont * Jie Han * Rafi ibn Najam * Rebecca Kotova * Robert Weston V20 Red List The new Anathema listed according to their degree of danger and their notoriety: * Kemintiri – Trophy Clan: Ventrue * Petaniqua – Trophy Clan: Malkavians * Dylan Bruce – Trophy Clan: Tremere * Valerius Maior – Trophy Clan: Tremere * Karen Anatos – Trophy Clan: Gangrel * Ayisha Jocastian – Trophy Clan: Ventrue * Francisca Santos dos Rodriguez – Trophy Clan: Brujah * Germaine – Trophy Clan: Toreador * Alex Swift – Trophy Clan: Gangrel * Christopher Barrow – Trophy Clan: Gangrel * Kyoko Shinsegawa – Trophy Clan: Toreador * Raymond Narcisse – Trophy Clan: Brujah * Rabbat – Trophy Clan: Nosferatu Alternate Anathema that are likely candidates if one of the members of the current Red List should be eliminated are: * Enkidu (provided he survived) * Adonai * Jayne Jonestown * Madame Guil * Takuma Sononda * Sullivan Dane Gallery Wanted.jpg|The Red List, 1994 References * VTM: The Kindred Most Wanted * * Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary *